Ridiculous
by SamuelE8688
Summary: John ist der erfahrendste Experte innerhalb der Spezialeinheit zur Geiselbefreiung den die Britische Armee zur Verfügung hat. Deshalb trifft es ausgerechnet ihn, um die Rettung eines Mannes, der allem Anschein nach, nicht den geringsten Ansatz eines Selbsterhaltungstriebes besitzt, und vermutlich aus diesem Grund wieder und wieder als Geisel endet, zu bewerkstelligen.
1. Chapter 1

"**kate-everson"** hat mir freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis erteilt ihre fanfiction **„Ridiculous"** zu übersetzen und zu veröffentlichen. Die Originalversion findet ihr auf **„ "**

.

Die Sache mit dem Link kann ich immer noch nicht. Also auf word klappt es schon, aber beim Hochladen auf ff muss sich irgendwo ein so ein kleines fieses technisches Monster verbergen - meiner Meinung nach ;) -, das es darauf anlegt, mich die Wände hochzutreiben.

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an der Geschichte oder den Personen –seufz

Wegen der Alterskennzeichnung war ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Wenn die Möglichkeit bestände unter zwei Punkten zu wählen, würde ich P12 Slash und P16 angeben.

Die Geschichte besteht aus zwei Teilen, und hier ist der erste. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Ridiculous**

John wusste nicht, was zum Teufel es mit diesen Sanitätseinheiten auf sich hatte. Man taucht auf, mit einigen von der Royal Army Medical Corps unterzeichneten Dokumenten, und schon wird man, mit offenen Armen, im übertragenen Sinn, in irgendeine Einheit oder Kompanie gedrängt. Sie sahen sich weder seine beruflichen Qualifizierungen an, noch kümmerten sie sich um die Gründe für seine Versetzung. Sie deuteten nur auf den Briefkopf, schlugen ihm auf die Schulter und schickten ihn ohne Umstände zum nächsten, verletzt daliegenden Kerl.

Wahrscheinlich sagte das mehr über den verzweifelten Mangel an Medizinern an der Front aus, als alles andere. Er würde sich darüber sicherlich nicht beschweren, war es doch eine bequeme Möglichkeit für ihn, ohne groß hinterfragt zu werden, an unterschiedlichen Orten aufzutauchen. Ausserdem war es ziemlich nett, wieder mal als Arzt praktizieren zu können, da sein jahreslanges Medizinstudium in seiner momentanen Tätigkeit, mehr oder weniger, nicht zum Tragen kam. Lauter streng vertrauliche Missionen, direkt von der Regierung kommende Befehle, und so weiter.

Ein anderes ständig befremdlich anmutende Staunen während dieser Arbeit war, weswegen sich die Geheimagenten eigentlich immer noch so fühlten, als ob sie Meister der Verkleidung sein müssten. Sicherlich könnten sie auch in einer einfachen, gewöhnlichen Uniform auftauchen, oder die Information codiert übermitteln, obwohl John zugegebenermaßen kein Experte für Codeknacken war, fand er den ganzen Aufwand trotzdem übertrieben. Aber nein, sie bestanden darauf, die Informationen für neue Anordnungen in Verkleidungen als alte Frauen, Schafhirten, oder Zivilisten mit klaffenden Wunden, die mehr Blut verströmten als in jedem noch so schrecklichen Horrorfilm, zu übermitteln.

Heute war es ein Blinder, mit einem kleinen einheimischen Kind. Es war eine beeindruckende Verkleidung, um ehrlich zu sein. Woher er allerdings das hohläugige und hungrig aussehende Kind hatte, war aber schon wieder irgendwie verdächtig.

"Diesmal handelt es sich nicht um eine gewöhnliche Geiselbefreiung." warnte der Spion leise, während sich John von dem zugezogenen Vorhang zu dem Kind umdrehte, und es auf den Untersuchungstisch hob, um es einer kurzen Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Er hätte das eigentlich nicht machen müssen, das Schauspiel dauerte nur bis die Vorhänge geschlossen waren, aber das Kind erweckte keinen besonders überzeugenden gesunden Eindruck, und John konnte beides machen.

"Richtig.", sagte John trocken, denn wenn es etwas gab, was John über Geiselbefreiung wusste, dann war es das, das keine nach Lehrbuch ablief. In der Tat war es so, wenn sie ihn erstmal ins Spiel brachten, dann ging es nicht mehr ums Verhandeln, sondern mehr um eine konsequente, meist gewaltsame Elimination. Der Agent kratzte sich irritiert unter seinem Turban, während John sich amüsiert fragte, ob er sich nicht, infolge dieses ausserordentlichen Falles, ein paar der Läuse, die auch das Kind unzweifelhaft plagten, eingefangen hatte.

"Laut Meinung der Befehlsgeber ist dieser Mann wahrscheinlich sowieso schon tot."

John runzelte die Stirn als er aufschaute, während er mit seinem Stethoskop noch über dem Kind gebeugt war. „Wer ist das Opfer?"

Der Agent kratzte beharrlich. „Britischer Zivilist. Er ist wichtig."

Sie würden nicht den besten Rettungsexperten den die Britische Armee zu bieten hatte schicken, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Aber John war nicht so ein Vollidiot, um das laut zu sagen.

Siebzehn Stunden später stand John an eine Wand gepresst in einem vergleichbaren afghanischen Warenhaus in Jalalabad, ein gerade geklautes Pulwar (traditionelles afghanisches Schwert) das er zu mögen begann, in seiner rechten Hand und den Zünder einer Granate zwischen seinen Zähnen. Er streckte sich um eine Ecke, um die Entfernung, das benötigte Zeitfenster und den genauen Standort seiner schwarz gekleideten Gegner bewertend, und stürmte dann durch die Tür, gleichzeitig die Granate aktivierend.

Drei Sekunden später explodierte die L109A1 zuverlässig, und die Teile katapultierten aus der Stahlhülle. Diese Geräusche führten zu alarmierenden Schreien und donnernden Schritten in seine Richtung, als die verbleibenden Männer ihn entdeckten. Das kam seinen Bedürfnissen vorteilhaft entgegen, da er nicht auf dem Weg, auf dem er eingedrungen war, wieder raus kommen konnte, und es somit eine bequeme Methode bot, um die Männer in eine von ihm gewünschte Richtung zu lenken. Aber vorher musste er das Opfer holen.

Er lief um die Ecke, und im abklingendem Rauch konnte er die ausgeschalteten Körper der Geiselnehmer, die auf seiner Route wie entsorgte Spielzeugpuppen lagen, und einen blassen, Mann, mit dunklen, zottigen Haaren, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, erkennen. Obwohl deutliche Zeichen von Schlägen ersichtlich waren, hing er nicht schlaff in seinen Fesseln, sondern hielt seine langen, schlanken Gliedmaßen wacker aufrecht. Helle, intelligente Augen trafen seine, und John hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass er seziert wurde, obwohl eindeutige Geräusche näherkommender Schritte zu hören waren. Er musste sich nicht mal richtig umdrehen, um sein Pulwar in den bedauerlicherweise ungeschützten Bauch des Mannes hinter ihm zu versenken.

Ohne einen Blick auf dessen Körper zog er sein Schwert zurück, bewegte sich zu dem Briten und durchtrennte die Fesseln mit der immer bereiten Klinge.

„Guten Abend.", sagte John knapp, währenddessen er den Mann, der ihn leicht überragte, auf die Füße zog.

„Wie übermäßig beeindruckend.", sagte der dunkelhaarige Mann und klang dabei leicht fasziniert. Während John kurz anhielt, sein Schwert schwang, und die zwei Männer, die gerade durch die Tür kamen, niederstreckte.

Es war tatsächlich eine viel interressantere Befreiungsaktion als die meisten anderen, wenn auch nur wegen dem völligen Fehlen von Gewimmer, Weinen oder hysterischen Ausbrüchen, die in der Regel von diesen Gekidnappten und Gepeinigten zu erwarten waren. In der Tat, war der Mann praktisch geräuschlos, ausgenommen der gelegentlichen _„in dem Raum gegenüber der Halle sind zwei mehr" _oder _„er hat eine Schwachstelle an der linken Seite"_, so dass John annahm, das dieser Mann sich Gedankenstützen von seinen Kidnappern machte, weil er vorhatte, ein Buch über das ganze Ding zu schreiben, oder sowas ähnliches.

Nachdem John den Mann in den Jeep der Britischen Armee gesetzt hatte, und Jeffries, dem Mann der das Opfer von hier ab übernehmen sollte, während er selbst zu seiner ärztlichen Tätigkeit zurückkehrte, bestätigend zunickte, hielt ihn eine blasse Hand mit langen schlanken Fingern fest, und hinderte ihn am weggehen.

„Warten Sie, wohin gehen Sie?", fragte der Mann. Die Neugier leuchtete praktisch wie ein Laserstrahl aus seinen Augen

"Ich muss jetzt los. Wie geht´s ihnen, bekommen Sie jetzt einen Schock? Dabei haben Sie sich so wacker geschlagen. Jeffries hat eine Decke im Kofferraum, wenn Sie eine möchten. Es wird sich um sie gekümmert.", sagte John, irgendwie überrascht. Denn bisher schien dieser Mann weit von einer Traumatisierung entfernt. Die meisten Opfer tendierten zwar dazu sich an diejenigen, die sie zu ihrer Rettung wahrgenommen hatten zu halten, aber John hatte eine Mitteilung erhalten, so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Einheit zurückzukehren, was bedeutete, das ein anderer Job schon auf ihn wartete.

"Ich brauche keine Decke, ich bin nicht im Schock." Der Mann schien durch die bloße Vorstellung schon beleidigt. „Sie hatten ganz klar ersichtlich eine Spezialausbildung und sind in einem speziellen Rettungsregiment, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Und trotzdem arbeiten Sie alleine, was bedeutet, das Sie zwar an sie angeschlossen sind, aber kein öffentlich anerkanntes Mitglied sind. Diese Hosen und dieses Unterhemd sind jedoch Militärsachen, allerdings wurden alle Identifizierungszeichen entfernt. Ihre Bewegungen waren kalkuliert und ihre Aktionen entschlossen, Sie machen das klar ersichtlich, schon seit Jahren." Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch, und Jeffries kicherte hinter John.

Es gab dazu wirklich nichts zu sagen, was nicht der Geheimhaltungstufe unterstellt war. Und doch fühlte er, wenn er nicht irgendetwas an diesem Punkt sagte, der Mann noch weiter fortfahren würde. „Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Heimreise." Er drehte sich um und ging zu dem Motorrad, mit dem er hierher gefahren war, und er fühlte die Blicke, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Nun war er derjenige, der neugierig war.

Einen Monat später, der Agent trug diesmal eine traditionelle Burka und John machte einen langen leidenden Seufzer, bevor er sie oder ihn, bezogen auf die tiefe Stimme, mußte es allerdings ein er sein, in sein Medizinzelt scheuchte.

„Gleicher britischer Zivilist, anderer Ort." war das Erste, was der Agent sagte, in einem tiefen Bariton, und in einem gedrängten Persisch. „Hohe Gefährdungsbeurteilung, geringe Chance lebend zu entkommen."

Gut, das war direkt, und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt konnt John das akzeptieren. „Warum ist er so wichtig?" Er konnte der Frage nicht widerstehen, entsprechend auf persisch, sich der Wahrscheinlichkeit bewusst dadurch eher eine direkte Antwort zu erhalten.

„Er hat Antworten." Die Burka nickte, und John widerstand dem Wunsch seine Augen zu rollen. Es war egal in welcher Abteilung des Militärs man war, man bekam nie eine geradlinige Antwort wegen der „wie´s" und „warum´s".

Zwanzig Stunden später war er in einem verlassenen, ausgebombten Krankenhaus in Charikar. Er hing an der Innenseite eines leeren Aufzugschachts und seilte sich Richtung des Opfers ab. Er konnte eine Stimme hören, ein britischer Akzent, an dem John den Gefangenen erkannte.

"Dir wurde zweifelsohne, nicht gezeigt, wie man das korrekt ausführt." Die dazugehörige britische Stimme klang leicht amüsiert, auch wenn John einen unterschwelligen Schmerz heraushören konnte. „Das ist alles komplett falsch. Hast du das schon jemals vorher getan, oder bin ich dein Versuchskaninchen?"

Dazu kamen andere Geräusche. Metall auf Metall, das schwache Rauschen eines Wasserschwalles, dann der Klang eines weggeworfenen metallenen Eimers. John hörte ein keuchendes Schnauben, und dann wieder diese Stimme. „Du hast es nicht einmal geschafft, dass die Kabel ihre maximale Kapazität entfalten. Also ehrlich, hast du überhaupt schon mal einen Bratrost von Parilla (Argentinisches Steakhaus) gesehen?"

John war es plötzlich absolut klar, warum die Britische Regierung solch geringe Erwartungen in die Überlebensfähigkeit seiner anvisierten Zielperson setzte. Diesem Mann schien sowohl das Gen für Selbsterhaltung sowie das Wissen, dass es keine gute Idee ist, seine Geiselnehmer zu provozieren, vollkommen abzugehen.

Unglücklicherweise hatte John keine Gelegenheit mehr die Antwort zu hören, da er gerade dabei war eine Rauchbombe zur allgemeinen Ablenkung zu werfen. Er hörte das Zischen dieser Aktivität, und wusste, dass er keine Zeit meht zu vergeuden hatte. Das Seil um seinen Knöchel spannte sich an, er zog seine Pistole aus der Rückenhalfterung und schoß, kopfüber in der Aufzugöffnung hängend, zwei Männern entschlossen in den Kopf.

Zwei alte Bettgestelle waren gegen eine Wand gestellt, und der große, blasse, dunkelhaarige Gefangene, ramponiert und übel zugerichtet, mit über dem Kopf gefesselten Armen, begrüßte ihn mit einem sich verstärkenden Lächeln. Sowohl medizinische als auch elektrische Ausstattungsgegenstände lagen wild durcheinander. Der entsorgte Eimer befand sich in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft, ebenso ein elektrischer Schaltkasten, verbunden mit einer Wandsteckdose und mit am Bettgestell befestigten Metallklammern.

"Sie hatten recht, das ist lausig ausgeführt.", bestätigte John, während er mit einem Zug den Knoten an seinem Sprunggelenk entfesselte und leichtfüssig auf die Beine sprang. Sogar wenn die Augen des Gefangenen nicht warnend geflackert hätten, hätte er den dritten Kidnapper der sich hinter seinem Rücken angeschlichen hatte, gehört. Es war einfach, ihn mit einem kräftigen Ellenbogenhaken, in geschätzter Richtung seines Gesichtes, zu bedienen.

"Sie hatten nicht einmal Elektroden.", sagte der Gefangene. Er klang nachhaltig verwirrt über die Unzulänglichkeit seiner Kidnapper, und kein bißchen darüber besorgt, dass er nur knapp einem Elektroschockerlebnis entgangen war, das sogar mit dieser armseligen Ausrüstung, erheblich geschmerzt haben dürfte.

"Kommen Sie jetzt.", sagte John, absolut ideenlos, wie er mit diesem Typen umgehen sollte. Definitiv soziopathische Tendenzen, dachte John und hatte ein unwiderlegliches Gefühl, dass wenn dieser Kerl erst mal daheim war, er dies wie eine Versuchsanordnung nachbilden würde, nur um zu beweisen, das er es besser könnte.

Als er die letzten paar Männer ausschaltete, blieb der Mann an seiner Seite, und gab wieder hilfreiche Hinweise und Tipps bezüglich ihrer Gegner, wie die Male zuvor auch schon. So wie immer, stand auch diesmal ein Jeep bereit, mit dem gewohnt zuverlässigen Fahrer Jeffries, der ihm ein Salut zuwarf.

John begleitete das Opfer zu dem wartenden Auto, und war sich wieder einmal des intensiv, prüfenden Blickes das Mannes bewusst. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht viel zu sehen gab, mit dem ganzen Schweiß, Schmutz, Spinnweben und Kratzern, die man aufsammelt, wenn man stillgelegte, verkommene Aufzugschächte frequentiert.

„Ja?", sagte er erwartungsvoll, „Wollen Sie mir mehr über mich erzählen?" Es würde ihn nicht stören, nicht wirklich. Er hatte soviele Geheimnisse, dass es etwas ungemein erfreuliches darstellt, wenn man die Wahrheit gesagt bekommt, in einer Art, die man nicht juristisch gegen ihn benutzen konnte. Und er war fasziniert über die Weise, in der dieser Mann das alles erzählen konnte, nur von einem Blick auf ihn.

"Ich könnte, oder Sie könnten mir etwas erzählen, das ich noch nicht weiß.", sagte der Mann, während sich sein Mund zu einem herausfordernden Lächeln verzog.

„Hängt davon ab, um was es geht.", wich John aus, und es klang unabsichtlich neckend.

„Ihren Namen."

John blinzelte, während er seine Hand über seinen Hinterkopf mit den kurzgeschorenen Haaren in seinen schmutzigen Nacken schob. Wie es sich herausstellte war es wahrscheinlich das einzige, das er ihm sagen konnte. John Watson war einfach ein Militärarzt, oft versetzt und mit einer anerkennenswerten Akte, um nicht zu sagen aussergewöhnlich. Es war sein Codename, der geheim war, wenn dieser Name mit seiner waren Identitität in Verbindung gebracht würde, würde das Chaos auslösen.

"John.", sagte er, und streckte seine Hand aus. „Und Ihrer?" Obwohl es eine behördliche Anordnung war, dass er die Namen seiner Opfer nicht kannte, weder von den Geretteten, noch von den Ermordeten. Die oberen Instanzen dachten, je weniger er wusste, um so leichter konnte er sich selber retten, sollte er gefangengenommen und gefoltert werden. Als ob John das jemals zulassen würde.

"Sherlock Holmes.", sagte der Mann knapp, während eines kräftigen Handschlages. „Der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective."

Wie es schien, konnte man über einige sehr ausgefallen Sachen auf einer staubigen Strasse in Charikar sprechen, und John war davon überzeugt, dass er sich auch ein paar ausdenken konnte, sobald er sich gedanklich damit beschäftigen würde. Ausserdem schien es so, das andere nicht so zurückhaltend waren und unmissverständlich kundtaten, dass sie die Besten in ihrem Job waren. Jedem das Seine, nahm er an.

„Sehr erfreut.", sagte John höflich, und dann startete Jeffries den Jeep und Sherlock Holmes verschwand in einer Staubwolke.

Als drei Wochen später ein Spion, nicht miserabel genug ausschauend, um wirklich als ein an Ruhr erkrankter durchzugehen, auftauchte, wusste John irgendwie, trotz der Vielzahl seiner Aufträge die er wöchentlich erfüllte, das es sich um Sherlock handelte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich schon wieder in Gefahr befand.

„Wahrscheinlich schon tot. Sie wissen, wie er ist.", sagte der Spion in aller Offenheit, und John wusste wirklich nicht, wie er das widerlegen konnte, beziehungsweise warum er es wollte.

„Er hat so eine Art mit Leuten umzugehen."

Als er Sherlock zwei Tage später in einem der Aussenbezirk von Sari Pul fand, war dieser in einer Zelle eingesperrt, mit nicht weniger als siebzehn Talibananhänger als Bewachung, und vor der Zelle patroullierend. Nachdem er sich seinen Weg und die Türe freigesprengt hatte, schaute er in den Raum, in dem Sherlock mit überschlagenen Beinen auf ihn wartete.

"Wir müssen aufhören uns auf diese Art zu Treffen.", sagte John, der schon immer eine Vorliebe für schlechte Witze hatte.

„Geben Sie mir mehr als einen Decknamen um daran zu arbeiten, und es wäre möglich. Obwohl es einen interressanten Widerspruch darstellt, da Sie auch ein Arzt sind.", sagte Sherlock nachdenklich über seine aneinander gelegten Finger.

"Das haben sie das alles von einem absolut geläufigen Namen im englischsprachlichen Raum herausgefunden?" Es war zugegebenermaßen beeindruckend – John war immer schon mehr ein Mann der Tat. Er beherrschte eine handvoll Sprachen, natürlich, aber er kümmerte sich wenig um die Seite geheimdienstlicher Agententätigkeit, auch wenn sie ihn schon mehrmals angestrengt rekrutieren wollten.

"Bitte." Es klang verächtlich. "Ich musste es nur exakt begrenzen, um die Schlussfolgerungen zu erhalten. Wenn das Unmögliche einmal ausgeschlossen ist, muss das was übrig bleibt die Wahrheit sein, darauf wartend, entdeckt zu werden."

„Kommen wir zu anderen Dingen, die darauf warten entdeckt zu werden.", sagte John, während er sich zur Seite der Tür bewegte, so, dass Sherlock aus der winzigen Zelle entkommen konnte. „Es gibt sicherlich einen Selbstverteidigungskurs an dem Sie teilnehmen könnten. Das hier wird langsam lächerlich."

Sherlock sah ihn seltsam an, als er an ihm vorbeiging, so wie ein Kind ein besonders interressantes Puzzle betrachten würde. Sie bewegten sich leise vorwärts. John war perfekt dazu in der Lage seine Schritte zurückzuverfolgen, den labyrinthartigen Gängen des Gebäudes zum Trotz. Sherlock war eine große, hell-äugige Präsenz neben ihm, und John hatte den untrüglichen Eindruck, dass er nur darauf wartete, das er sich an einer Gebäudegabelung nicht mehr zurecht fand.

So wie ihn Sherlock anschaute, als sie eine Gabelung erreichten, dann ein kurzes anerkennendes Nicken, als er ohne zu zögern seinen Weg fortsetzte, testete er ihn verdammt nochmal aus. Er spürte seine Galle hochkommen, also gut, John beschloß das zu ignorieren, teilweise auch deshalb, weil er das Gefühl der Zustimmung ziemlich mochte.

Als zwei Männer mit Schwertern auf sie zustürmten reagierte John automatisch, indem er Sherlock hinter sich manövrierte und zugleich wie der Blitz sein scharfes Pulwar einsatzbereit in seiner Hand hielt. John blockte eine Klinge mit einem kraftvollen Stoß ab, und verursachte somit ein Stolpern des zweiten Mannes. Er benutzte seine eigene Schwungkraft um die Klinge in den ungeschützten Bauch des ersten Angreifers zu versenken und kickte gleichzeitig das fremde Schwert, das aus plötzlich tauben Fingern zu Boden fiel, aus dem Weg. Er wirbelte zu dem zweiten Gegner, bereit für den zu erwartenden Angriff, und der anhand der anzunehmenden Erholungszeit kurz bevorstehen musste.

Allerdings sah er Sherlock, der einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, mit dem Mann kämpfen. Nach einigen kräftigen Schlägen mit der Hand gegen die Wand, fiel das Schwert scheppernd zu Boden. John drehte sein Pulwar um und schlug mit dem Griff gegen die Schläfe des Mannes, dies verursachte, das der Angreifer vor Sherlock zu Boden sank.

Sherlock schaute auf ihn hinunter, trat zur Seite, wischte seine Hände oberflächlich an seiner Hose ab und schaute John mit einem Ausdruck an, der nur als äusserst selbstzufriedenes Grinsen bezeichnet werden konnte. John lächelte leicht zurück und wunderte sich, warum dieser Mann, der anscheinend keine Angst verspürte, wenn er einen bewaffneten Talibankämpfer angriff, sich verdammt noch mal, nicht mehr als ein paar Wochen aus irgendwelchen Trubel heraushalten konnte.

Allerdings fragte er nicht nach. Er war der Auffassung, das es ziemlich armselig wäre, ein Opfer, das kein Geschick hatte, sich aus Geiselnehmungen herauszuhalten, zu kritisieren.

Danke für´s Lesen!

Hat es euch gefallen und wollt ihr wissen wie es weitergeht, habt ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge? Bitte lasst es mich doch einfach wissen.


	2. Chapter 2

Eineinhalb Wochen später, fuhr John mit einem kurzgeschlossenen, verbeulten Pickup, um zwei Uhr in der Nacht, eine dunkle Strasse entlang, die in einem der zwielichtigsten Bezirke von Herat lag. Das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durchgetreten, war die Ursache dafür, dass ein Mann über die Motorhaube flog, und die Waffe, die er gehalten hatte infolgedessen die Windschutzscheibe zersplitterte, und sich somit spinnennetzartige Risse von innen nach aussen bildeten. Von allen möglichen Orten, an denen die _Jungfrau in Nöten, _wie der Agent in irritierender Weise sagte, derzeit gefangen war, musste es natürlich ausgerechnet diese Stadt sein, in der sich Afghanistan´s neue zentrale Regierung gemütlich gemacht hatte.

John liebte eine gute Herausforderung und alles was so dazugehörte, aber, wenn das eine wöchentliche Sache werden sollte, dann wollte er Sherlock höflichst darum bitten, sich nicht in Orten in denen die Afghanische National Armee, die Afghanische Nationale Polizei und die ISAF (Internationale Security Assistance Force) regulär verkehrten, kidnappen zu lassen. John war gut, verdammt gut, aber auch seine Ressourcen waren begrenzt.

Ein anderer Mann stürzte sich durch das offene Seitenfenster an der Fahrerseite des jetzt stehenden Wagens, und John zog ohne zu zögern seinen Dolch und stoppte den Angriff des Mannes, indem er ihm die Kehle aufschlitzte. Dann warf er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Beifahrertür, trat sie auf und stieß einen anderen Angreifer, der mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielte vom Wagen. Als er sich selber aus dem Pickup schwang, dabei gekonnt einem Schwerthieb auswich, und die Handgelenke seines Gegners packte, hörte er eine Bewegung hinter sich und drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, dass der Mann von der Beifahrertür, der mit der verlorenen Waffe, jetzt ein Messer schwang. Er bediente den Neuankömmling mit einem soliden Roundhouse Kick (kreisförmig ausgeführte Fußtechnik bei Kampfsportarten) in seine Seite, und als er gegen die Mauer schlug, veränderte John seinen Griff mit dem er den Schwertkämpfer festgehalten hatte, und schlug einmal, zweimal, ok, dreimal zu, bevor dieser auch, wie ein Sack Kartoffel zu Boden ging.

Dann schlich er sich der Mauer entlang und eine Treppe nach oben, wobei er so leise wie möglich sein Pulwar aus der Halterung an seinem Rücken zog und es in Bereitschaft brachte, sein jahrelanges Kampfsporttraining zur zweiten Natur geworden. Er bewegte sich fast geräuschlos durch Türen und um Ecken und war bereit, als ein anderer Schwertkämper von einem angrenzenden Raum auf ihn zustürmte. Er wehrte dessen Klinge mit seiner eigenen ab und drängte ihn wieder zurück. Die Klingen schmetterten aufeinander, bis der Mann über irgendetwas stolperte, mit der Spitze seines Schwertes Johns Wange verletzte – verdammt - und dann in und durch ein Fenster krachte. Er landete mit einem enormen Aufprall, und mit dem Geräusch von splitterndem Glas, in einem der darunterliegenden Räumen dieses höhlenartigen Warenhauses.

John ging zum Fenster, seine Augen bewegten sich von dem Körper am Boden, zu einer Figur von - irgendwas – irgendjemanden – die mit dem Kopf nach unten von der Decke hing. Kopfüber in einer Zwangsjacke, mit dunklen Haaren, einem Schmutzfleck darunter und mit diesem schwachen Funkeln von zwei sehr intelligenten hellen Augen, die jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgten. John war nicht allzu überrascht als er erkannte, das es sich schon wieder um Sherlock handelte. John neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, fasziniert und leicht amüsiert, als wenn eine schrittweise Annäherung an Sherlock´s umgekehrte Erscheinung die ganze Sache weniger albern machen würde. Sherlock lächelte ihm zu, vielleicht etwas angespannter, als er es vielleicht andererseits getan hätte, dachte John, und er nicht einen erheblichen Blutandrang zu seinem Kopf gehabt hätte.

"John, würden Sie jetzt eventuell fortfahren, damit ihre Auslegung von fraglichen Humor in dieser Situationskomik endlich befriedigt wird.", informierte Sherlock ihn ohne Umschweife, sein Gesicht nicht länger blass, sondern ein attraktiver Hauch von Tomate.

"Na ja, wenn Sie nur so rumhängen.", sagte John pflichtbewusst, mit seinem unentschuldbar schlechten Geschmack für Humor. Allerdings war es nicht besonders reizvoll, mit durchdringenden Schweigen konfrontiert zu werden, auch, wenn des einzige Wesen in einem Radius von einer Meile, das ihn momentan nicht ermorden wollte, kopfüber in eine Zwangsjacke geschnallt war.

"Also gut, nachdem wir das jetzt aus dem Weg geräumt haben, hätten Sie etwas dagegen sich zu beeilen, um mich hier herunter zu holen? Sie sind eventuell nicht mit den Folgen einer umgekehrten Physiologie vertraut, jedoch mit diesem Andrang von Druck in den Blutgefäßen meines Schädels besteht die berechtigte Chance eines Blutgerinsels, das mein Gehirn anschwellen lassen und mich infolgedessen erblinden lassen könnte, oder einen Schlaganfall verursachen könnte."

Zugegebenerweise klang Sherlock tatsächlich ein bisschen zerstreut, jedoch hatte John schon einige Strategien abgeschätzt um ihn aus dieser Situation zu erlösen. Er hielt seinen Dolch locker in seiner Hand, fertig um ihn werfen. „Im Gegensatz zum größten Teil der Menschheit, benutze ich mein Gehirn sehr viel, und es wäre mir lieb, wenn es intakt bleiben würde."

John nickte, und ignorierte den Ausrutscher in Bezug auf die menschliche Intelligenz unberührt, während ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien. Er trat mit seinen Stiefeln das zerbrochene Glas aus dem Weg, und stellte sich auf das Fensterbrett. „Sie wissen mittlerweile wie das jetzt vor sich gehen wird, nicht wahr?", fragte er neugierig. Er war nicht zu besorgt über Sherlock´s Intellekt, denn in der Tat, wusste er über die Symptome der umgekehrten Physiologie und hatte auch den Gefäßstatus laut schulmedizinischen Wissens nicht ausser Acht gelassen. Zusätzlich waren ihm auch bestimmte Foltermethoden nicht fremd, und anhand seiner kurzen Überprüfung der derzeitigen Situation, befand sich Sherlock noch in einem akzeptablen Zeitrahmen.

"Natürlich.", Sherlock klang beinahe beleidigt. „Sie werfen ihr kleines Messerchen, ich falle runter, und Sie lassen es hoffentlich nicht zu, dass ich mir das Genick breche, wenn ich den Boden kontaktiere."

Da war etwas eindeutig obszönes bezüglich „seines kleinen Messerchen", aber John´s Maskulinität war nicht in Gefahr sich angegriffen zu fühlen.

"Also dann, los geht´s.", er sagte es wirklich ganz freundlich, während er die Klinge herumschnippste, um sie dann zwischen Zeige-, Mittelfinger und Daumen zu halten. „Kopf hoch.", fügte er dann noch hinzu, wenn auch nur um ein Augenfunkeln und eine angedeutetes Lächeln von Sherlock zu sehen zu bekommen. Schon zischte das Messer rotierend durch die Luft, Richtung des Seiles, das um Sherlock´s Beine geschlungen war. Gleichzeitig sprang John auf den Boden neben dem Fenster und landete in einer Hockestellung, die Splitter des zerbrochenen Fensters bohrten sich in seine Handflächen, während er versuchte, den Bodenbereich auf dem Sherlock landen würde, abzudecken.

Letztendlich wirkte war es fast wie ein Zweikampf, er zog seinen Kopf ein und schlang seine Arme um den Körper, dem er als Kissen dienen sollte. Als sie mit dem Boden kollidierten, hörte er das scheußliche Geräusch, von brechenden Rippen und der begleitende scharfe Schmerz bestätigte es noch zusätzlich. Für einen Moment bewegte er sich nicht, versuchte seine Atmung zu regulieren, trotz des ganzen Rippendesasters, während er immer noch unterhalb eines langen, geschmeidigen Bündels, mit umhüllten Gliedmassen, das Sherlock war, lag. Kurz bevor er wieder Atem holen konnte, um Sherlock zu fragen ob er ok wäre, rollte sich dieser von ihm runter und zappelte so lange, bis er in Johns Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Oh Gott.", sagte er, während er ihn anstarrte, sein Gesicht nicht mehr ganz so dunkel wie vorher, aber immer noch etwas gerötet. „Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten ihr Leben als eine Matratze beendet."

„Für Queen und Country und so weiter.", sagte John und hörte sich so gequetscht an, wie er sich fühlte.

„Ähm,", sagte Sherlock, und das war die am wenigsten präzise Sache, die John ihn jemals sagen hörte. „Vielen Dank."

John blinzelte ihn an, und dachte bei sich, dass das jetzt ein ganz besonders günstiger Zeitpunkt innerhalb des Verlaufes von Sherlock´s Rettungen war, um Danksagungen abzulegen. Allerdings war er sicherlich nicht dabei sie abzulehnen. „Alles im Job inbegriffen.", versuchte John lässig zu sagen, allerdings hörte er sich eher süffisant an.

Dann stemmte er sich unter Schmerzen hoch, und hob sein Messer auf. Denn, obwohl bis jetzt noch niemand durch den Fall aufgeschreckt angerannt kam, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass nicht doch noch jemand mit einem Gewehr oder Schwert erscheinen würde. Er zertrennte die Fesseln an Sherlock´s Beinen und die Schlaufen, die die Jacke verschlossen, und dann bewegten sie sich gemeinsam in Richtung der Tür.

Die Sonne erschien gerade über den unscheinbaren Häusern von Herat, als John den alten, zerbeulten und wieder kurzgeschlossenen Pickup auf die Strasse brachte. Klar waren sie noch nicht daheim, sogar noch weit davon entfernt, allerdings war John nicht ohne Fluchtstrategie gekommen. Er wusste welche Schleichwege er nehmen konnte, wen er bestechen oder sogar töten musste, um durch die Grenzkontrollen, ohne einen Alarm auszulösen, zu kommen.

Neben ihm hing Sherlock im Beifahrersitz, Kopf zurückgelehnt und das Kinn herausgestreckt und döste unfreiwillig vor sich hin. Als John um ein ziemlich beeindruckendes Schlagloch herumsteuern musste, veranlasste die abrupte Bewegung des Fahrzeuges das Sherlock seitwärts gegen John´s Schulter rutschte. John schaute auf ihn runter, sah die langen, dunklen Wimpern, die Flecken die von Schlägen und Erschöpfung sprachen, und die Schmerzen in seinen Brustkorb ignorierend langte er rüber und legte seinen Arm um ihn.

Sie erreichten den Ort des Treffpunktes, aber Jeffries Jeep und sein eigenes Fahrzeug waren nicht die einzigen. Jedoch sah er keine der normalerweise fast nicht wahrnehmbaren Zeichen, die darauf hinweisen würden, das es sich um etwas nicht regierungsbezogenes handelte.

Da war ein Mann in einem makellosen, und sehr kostspielig wirkenden Anzug, begleitet von vier, bis auf die Zähne bewaffneten und wahrscheinlich ziemlich hochrangigen Soldaten der Britischen Armee, die gegenwärtig, klar ersichtlich, als Bodyguards genutzt wurden.

Neben ihm ließ der vor Kurzem aus dem Schlaf gerissene Sherlock ein unzweifelhaft gereiztes Geräusch verlauten. „Sie kennen ihn?", fragte John verhalten.

"Er ist mein Bruder.", sagte Sherlock, der deutlich erkennbar, nicht besonders erfreut wirkte.

Eigentlich sollte John nicht überrascht gewesen sein, dass Sherlock Holmes in den Aussenbezirken eines afghanischen Ortes einen Familienstreit fertigbrachte.

John stieg aus dem Truck, ging zur anderen Seite, und öffnete die Türe für Sherlock. Der gut gekleidete Mann betrachtete ihn mit einem unmissverständlich kalkulierendem Interesse. John starrte resolut, mit einem gleichermaßen respektvollen, wie auch ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck, wie man ihn beim Militär relativ schnell lernte, zurück.

"Nichts könnte mich mehr entzücken, als den unschätzbaren John Watson persönlich kennenzulernen. Ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten sind regelrecht verblüffend, im Gegensatz zu den Aufzeichnungen in unseren Papieren, die Sie als Arzt interpretieren."

John neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, nahm die Äußerung zur Kenntnis, ohne sie in irgendeiner Weise zu kommentieren.

„Ah, ich sehe warum er Sie mag.", sagte der Mann, und lächelte wie eine Katze vor einem offenen Vogelkäfig.

Neben ihm rieb sich Sherlock, wie es schien, irritiert seine Stirn. „Oh ja, sich einmischend wie eh und je. Was für eine Überraschung."

"Also jetzt mal ehrlich Sherlock, in London hinter Serienmördern oder Meisterdieben herum zu spazieren, ist eine Sache, aber sich selbst, vorsätzlich und regelmäßig, gefangennehmen zu lassen, und noch dazu in einem Kriegsgebiet, wegen einer albernen Schwärmerei, das treibt die Sache auf die Spitze. Und obwohl du zugegebenermaßen schon immer Schwierigkeiten hattest normales Verhalten korrekt einzuordnen, ist das jetzt jedenfalls bloß noch lächerlich." Er verstömte die Empörung nahezu greifbar. „Und komm schon, du weißt wie ich mich immer sorge." Und zugegebenermaßen, auch, eine nicht allzu geringes Maß an Herablassung.

Aber halt, warte mal, was war das bezüglich der Schwärmerei? Neben ihm stand Sherlock so bewegungslos wie eine Statue und starrte schweigend.

„Doktor Watson, Sie wurden versetzt.", sagte der Mann in dem Anzug, seinen Focus abrupt von Sherlock zurück zu John schwenkend. Plötzlich schien Sherlock munter zu werden.

„Wie bitte?", fragte John, zu seiner Anerkennung klang er nicht halb so ungläubig wie er sich fühlte.

"Jetzt kommen Sie schon, Doktor. Wir beide wissen, das Sie nicht so begriffstutzig sind wie sie jetzt agieren, denn dann, wäre Sherlock, nach diesem unbedeutenden Aussetzer mit den Diamanten, einfach wieder in das gute alte England zurückgeflogen." John nahm an, dass das als Kompliment gewertet werden konnte, allerdings war er in erster Linie daran interessiert, warum Sherlock an einem Stuhl gefesselt und zusammengeschlagen worden war.

„Infolge jüngster…" seine Augen flackerten kurz zu Sherlock und dann demonstrativ zurück zu John. „Komplikationen mit Staatsbeziehungen, ist es Sherlock nicht länger erlaubt sich in diesem Land aufzuhalten. Er wurde ausserdem von einigen, ziemlich ernstzunehmenden, afghanischen, terrorristisch verknüpften Organisationen, als gesuchter Flüchtling gelistet. Ein Status, der ihn sicher bis nach London folgen wird. Er braucht einen Bodyguard, und ich beanspruche nur das Beste für meine Familie." Der Mann lächelte gelassen. „Und da ich meine Verbindungen habe, bekam ich den Besten für meine Familie."

"Mycroft, du hast nicht wirklich?" Klang Sherlock etwa _begeistert_? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah John, dass Sherlock seine Hände zusammengefaltet hatte, als ob er gerade einen Welpen zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hätte. Bedachtsam beschloss John den Sinn dieser offenbaren Folgerung nicht analogisch zu hinterfragen.

"Wenn ich Sie, demzufolge jetzt nach London bringe, wird das meinen lieben Bruder davon abhalten, sich alle paar Wochen selber in Gefahr zu bringen, nur in der Hoffnung, Sie wiederzusehen.", bestätigte Mycroft, und John sah, das diese Selbstzufriedenheit ein familieärer Wesenszug war.

"Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe." fasste John zusammen, während er sich dachte, das er wahrscheinlich ein bisschen aufgebrachter wegen dieses Vorgehens sein sollte. Schließlich war er der Beste, den die Britische Armee hatte und es war weniger Stolz, als die offensichtliche Wahrheit, das es verdammt unmöglich war, ihn zu ersetzen. Aber sogar trotz der Explosionen, den Schwertkämpfen und mit all diesen Verkleidungskünstlern verlief sein Leben in letzter Zeit ziemlich eintönig, wenn er alles berücksichtigte.

Er drehte sich zu Sherlock um, das erste Mal wirklich davon überzeugt, das er tatsächlich der weltweit einzige Consulting Detectiv war. „Sie verfolgen wirklich Serienmörder und professionelle Diebe?"

Sherlock grinste breit. „Nur die wirklich raffinierten."

Und das hörte sich in der Tat ziemlich aufregend sein.

"So jetzt mal ehrlich, raus mit der Sprache du hast dich wirklich vorsätzlich gefangen nehmen lassen, nur um mich _zu treffen_?" John lehnte in einem Sessel, der schnell von ihm in Besitz genommen worden war, in 221B Baker Street, und versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, das seine gebrochenen Rippen jedesmal als Aufforderung verbuchten, um mit scharfen, ziehenden Schmerzen ihren Unmut kundzutun. Die Karikatur eines Bodyguard zur Zeit. Darum hat Mycroft auch kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass sie während seiner Erholungsphase unter einer zusätzlichen Überwachung stehen würden. Obwohl er überzeugt war, das mit etwas Adrenalin und einem Pulwar in der Hand er einen verdammt guten Job leisten könnte, wenn notwendig.

Sherlock stand vor der Kamineinfassung, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet, aber als er über seine Schulter zu John schaute, lächelte er leicht. John mochte es, ihn lächeln zu sehen, ohne in unmittelbar darauf von verschiedenen Fesseln befreien zu müssen. Zusätzlich bevorzugte er unverletzte, blasse Haut unterhalb dieser hellen aufgeweckten Augen.

„Nun ja, sicherlich tat ich es nicht wegen der Gastfreundschaft." sagte Sherlock verächtlich ablehnend

John lachte herzlich und streckte sich umständlich nach seiner Teetasse, angestrengt darum bemüht, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten, als er zusammenzuckte, weil sich seine Rippen wieder beschwerten. Jedoch war Sherlock plötzlich da, lehnte sich zu ihm herunter, legte seine Hand um die warme Tasse und streifte über seine Hand, während er ihm seine Tasse reichte. Seine hellen Augen blickten auf, und trafen John´s, und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und pressten sich zusammen, die warme Teetasse zwischen ihnen vergessen.

Erst als Atmen zu einem vordringlichen Problem wurde, brachen sie auseinander, aber Sherlock blieb wo er war, zusammengekauert an der Kante von John´s Sessel. „Und weißt du, ich war auch nicht besonders scharf auf das Wetter da unten."

John lächelte und nippte an seinem Tee.

Ende

…bedauerlicherweise, finde ich. Denn von mir aus hätte Kate gerne noch ein bisschen weiterschreiben können, was z. B. nach dem Tee, oder nach dem Heilungsprozess so alles passiert, in 221B Bakerstreet…. ;)))


End file.
